What's in a Name?
by poppiesandpeonies
Summary: Draco and Hermione debate on a name for their daughter. Fluff ensues. EWE.


Hermione Malfoy sat up on the clean hospital bed in the St. Mungo's postpartum ward holding her newborn baby girl. Perched on the edge of her bed was her husband who was wide awake even though he had not slept in approximately 48 hours. They both stared at the little girl's face. Their baby had Hermione's button nose and non-ghostly pale skin tone but everything else was Draco's. It was too early to tell if the little girl would have curly locks or not but Hermione hoped that her daughter's hair would be more tamable than her own.

Draco took his eyes off the little girl, who he was convinced was an actual angel, to look at his wife. Her hair was disheveled due to giving birth yet she looked radiant with her flushed skin and bright eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "You know, Granger, she does need a name…" Hermione smirked at his continued use of her former surname but replied, "Well you know, Malfoy, I still want Giselle," she paused for a moment before continuing, "though I am willing to consider some of the others I told you about. Leah is sweet. I have a soft spot for Anneliese. Oh! And Vivienne, it means life." Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally responding, "I was wondering if you would consider Druella," he looked at her to gauge for a reaction, "It's my grandmother's name and, um, we could call her Ella… or Ellie… or Dru if she's a tomboy." Hermione remained silent throughout his babbling.

The silence that fell in between Draco's statement and Hermione's reaction convinced the former that she hated Druella. Druella Black nee Rosier may have raised Bellatrix and disowned her daughter Andromeda, but she had always been good to Draco. Spoiling him and bringing him out to her garden. _She probably doesn't want to name her precious light after a Black… Salazar, she probably just remembered that she reproduced with the darkness and wants to get her baby away from me!_ Draco thought. "I like Vivienne, I really do. I'm sorry I brought up that name… it was stupid," he said hastily. Hermione rolled her honey brown eyes, "No, Draco, I love Druella. It's perfect for her," she spoke in a caressing tone to flush his fears. She started tearing up as she was able to look at her beautiful daughter and call her by name. Druella. _Druella._ **_Druella!_**

The joy that came upon Hermione halted as she remembered on very important issue. "She needs a middle name," she sighed. They had spent the last few months struggling to find the perfect name for their perfect baby and once they had finally found the name they needed another. She glanced up at her husband to see him smiling at his daughter. " _Jean_ ," he whispered. Draco glanced up at her before continuing, "After you and your mother of course." The tears that had been welled in her eyes flowed freely now as she thought of her mom. Once Hermione entered the war she had expected that if her mother passed it would be related to that; then she wiped their memories and had willed herself to accept that they may never come back... but once they did she stopped worrying about them all the time just for the rug to be pulled out from under her once again. Jean Granger had been diagnosed with multiple myeloma, a killer plasma cancer. She felt so grateful to Draco that he wanted to give their daughter the middle name Jean. Hermione leaned up and kissed him as passionately as she could with a baby in her arms. "I love you Draco," she mumbled against his lips. Draco took this to mean that Jean was now his daughter's middle name. He felt a mixture of overwhelming happiness that he had this perfect little family and smugness that both of his name ideas ended up being implemented.

A mediwitch in a blue cloak bustled into the room with a stack of files in her covered arms. While she was crossing the room she looked at the couple and their baby on the bed and gave them a grin. "Does this little one have a name?" the twenty something witch asked. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other before Hermione spoke, "Yes, her name is _Druella Jean Malfoy_." The mediwitch scribbled on the paper and nodded while congratulating them on their daughter and saying that she quite liked the name they bestowed upon her. Once they were alone again Draco nestled their daughter into his arms and kissed both his wife and daughter before rubbing Hermione's hair and telling her to get her rest. As she closed her eyes, all he could think about was how lucky he was to have Hermione and Druella in his life... and scheming on how to make sure boys never touched his baby girl.

 _(A/N: I own nothing! This little piece of fluff just popped into my head and I wanted to just write it out... It's probably awful because it's not proofread but who cares?! Lots of love!)_


End file.
